Libération
by Angel95000
Summary: Jacob, un ami de la famille volturi, se rend au mariage du plus jeune fils, Alec Il va faire une rencontre à laquel il ne s'attendait pas...


**Libération**

Le pire jour de ma vie venait d'arrivé. Moi en robe blanche, tenant dans mes mains tremblante le bouquet que toute mariée aurait été ravie d'avoir en ce jour particulier.

Le voile recouvrant mes cheveux relevés en un chignon serré par tellement de pince qu'il était impossible de les compter. Je pleurais, non parce qu'on allait m'obliger à épouser le pire homme que j'ose imaginer mais de rage à la vue de ce qu'avait fait ma mère.

Froide, distante, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était l'argent qu'allait lui rapporter cette alliance. Le pire mari qu'elle aurait pu me choisir, le fils Volturi.

Alec Volturi, grand, brun et des yeux chocolat, plutôt pas mal à regarder, mais ce n'était rien comparer à sa cruauté, pour cela Aro l'avait bien formé.

La famille Volturi, depuis longtemps installé dans cette ville, estimait que tout devait leur revenir. Le doyen, Aro, ses frères, Caius et Marcus, et la jeune sœur d'Alec, Jane la pire vipère que je n'ai jamais vu ! Ils étaient manipulateurs et aimaient ca qui plus est.

En ce jour fatidique je devais épouser Alec Volturi, qui lui ne rêvait que de prendre pour femme, Bella Swan, cette arriviste profiteuse.

Mais son père en avait décidé autrement, allez savoir pourquoi.

Quoi qu'il en soit je m'avançais lentement vers l'autel, regardant droit devant moi pour ne pas voir ce cruel destin du sort. Je me positionnais juste à côté de mon futur époux, rien que de le dire ca me donnais envie de vomir.

Le prêtre commença le rituel habituel, et là la phrase tant attendu par moi-même (si une personne veut s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais) retenti dans l'église, espérant que mon sauveur se lèverait pour m'éviter cette torture. Je patientais et toujours rien, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, toujours rien. Alec se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura, pour que personne n'entende à part moi :

Il ne viendra pas, avec un sourire mauvais.

Je le regardais les yeux écarquillés. Il avait prévu mon échappatoire et m'avait contré. Et bien soit, qu'il aille au diable lui et toute sa famille ainsi que ma mère.

J'arrachais violement le voile retenant mes cheveux, j'en perdis quelques un au passage, et je lui lançais le tout au visage.

Je te rends ta bague, elle ne représente rien d'autre pour moi qu'une prison !

Je fis volte face, me retrouvant devant l'assemblée.

Le mariage est annulé !

Et je pris ma robe vaporeuse (idée de ma mère bien sur) entre mes mains, et me dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la sortie.

Toc toc toc, plusieurs coup frappé à la porte qui me servait de chambre me fire sortir de ma torpeur.

Oui ??

Puis-je entré ? dit une voix rester derrière le battant.

Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix mais, le timbre me fit chaud partout.

Bien sur ! répondis-je poliment (après tout on ne sait jamais)

L'homme qui entra avait une démarche de félin, la posture genre ''très sur de lui'', qui me fit me méfier.

Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

On m'a dit de venir vous préparer.

Non de Dieu, mais qui était cet homme ? Le regard envoutant et des lèvres sensuelles. Une légère bosse sur le nez m'appris qu'il avait du être cassé auparavant.

Me préparer pour quoi ?

Malgré son physique avantageux il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Mais pour votre nuit de noces bien sur !

Tellement estomaqué je ne dis rien. Il me sourit et commença à s'avancer lentement vers moi. Il glissait presque tellement il était gracieux.

Je repris mes esprits alors qu'il était à a peine un mètre de moi, je pouvais voir la couleur de ses yeux, plongé dans le miens.

Je crois que je vous ai mal compris, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on m'a demandé de vous préparer pour votre nuit de noce.

Mais qui vous a demandé ? Et que voulez vous dire par me préparer à ma nuit de noces ?

Il sourit de plus belle, et continua à s'avancer. Il n'était plus qu'a une enjambé de moi lorsque je posais ma main sur son torse. Grossière erreur, la tension que je sentais depuis son arrivé grandit, presque insoutenable.

Votre futur mari m'a demandé son aide car il pense que vous ne serez pas à la hauteur pour l'après mariage.

Sourire suggestif de sa part. Il commençait vraiment à me courir sur le haricot comme on dit par chez moi.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et commença à en baiser la paume, cela me fit frissonner, voyant cela comme une invitation, il me plaqua tout en douceur contre lui. Il avait une odeur de propreté comme du savon mais également celle de sa peau, indubitablement masculine.

Je commençais par me laisser faire avant de le repousser violement

Comment osez-vous ?

Je pris mon élan pour le gifler royalement, mais il me prit de cours et retint ma main.

Pas de ca ma belle, on ne voudrait pas abimer ce joli visage ?

Non mais quel prétentieux. Je reculais vivement avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de carrément m'embrasser sur la bouche, ou qu'il m'en prenne l'envie à moi !

Que m'arrivait il, jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de sentir les lèvres de quelqu'un sous les miennes. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait exercé sur moi une telle fascination. Il se rapprocha et je fis le tour de la chaise afin d'avoir quelque chose entre nous. Il sourit de plus belle, semblant trouver ca drôle.

Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je subitement.

Mon nom est Jacob, un ami de la famille.

Un ami de la famille mon œil ! Il déplaça la chaise d'un coup et me repris dans ses bras. J'étais paralysé par mon propre désir. Il le senti et approcha sa bouche de mon cou. Il déposa une pluie de baisser le long de ma clavicule, je commençais à avoir chaud, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et rejetais la tête en arrière, savourant le contact de ses lèvres sur moi.

Il remontait dangereusement vers ma bouche, et ses mains caressaient mon dos avec insistance. De haut en bas, jusqu'à arriver à dégrafer un par un les petits boutons de nacre qui retenais mon chemisier de soie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait le vêtement, il frôlait la peau de mon dos déclenchant des brûlures tout du long. Au moment ou il arriva en bas il me fit reculer avant d'enlever ma chemise, une fois fait il me plaqua contre lui, plus violement cette fois. Mes mains n'étant pas en reste j'avais commencé à déboutonner également sa chemise. Mon dieu, il était beau à couper le souffle, un torse taillé dans le marbre et des muscles sculptés… Une telle tentation. J'en salivais tellement que j'approchais mes lèvres de ce torse si appétissant, avant de me retenir.

Pose tes lèvres, me grogna-t-il dessus.

J'inclinais la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils avaient viré au noir, la couleur du désir. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur son corps, laissant ma langue s'attarder sur les coins les plus sensibles. Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Enhardie par ce geste je continuais, ponctuant chaque baiser par un petit mordillement. Il gémit, c'était tellement plaisant d'entendre ce son sortir de la bouche d'un homme qui devait avoir toute les filles qu'il voulait.

Je me reculais pour le regarder, il abaissa ses yeux sur moi et sans dire un mot pris ma bouche. Ses lèvres étaient si chaude si douce, il força le barrage de ma bouche et trouva ma langue, il joua avec puis l'aspira dans sa bouche. C'était tellement sensuel. Il dégrafa ma jupe, et la laissa tomber par terre révélant un joli string blanc en dentelle assorti au soutien gorge et des bas qui tenaient tout seul. Il se recula pour me regarder et émis un sifflement admiratif.

Et bin dis donc ma belle !

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cet éclat appréciateur, mais ce que je savais c'est que jamais personne ne m'avait regardé ainsi. Je me rapprochais de lui réclamant sa bouche se qu'il me donna sans hésitation.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit, et me déposa délicatement dessus. Je fis descendre mes mains sur son torse et déboutonna son pantalon avant d'abaisser la fermeture éclair. Sa virilité avait tendu son boxer. A cette vue mes joue s'enflamère.

Je l'aidais à abaisser son pantalon, qu'il enleva sans difficulté avant de me rejoindre sur le lit. Il fit courir ses doigts longs et fins sur mes pieds remontant sur mes chevilles, le long de mes cuisses. Il prit l'élastique d'un premier bas et le fis descendre délicatement sur ma jambe sans me quitter des yeux. Il fit de même avec l'autre toujours dans cette même intimité. Puis il se mit en devoir d'embrasser chaque parcelles de mes jambes, l'une après l'autre. Il remonta délicatement s'approchant dangereusement de ma féminité. Il prit le tissu, qui représentait une barrière, entre ses mains et le fis descendre. Il remonta plus rapidement cette fois, et déposa des baisers juste au creux de mon aine, rendant le supplice encore plus dur. J'haletais de plus en plus fort, mais lui continuais son jeu. Enfin il prit mon petit bouton de rose entre les lèvres et se mis à le suçoter, de plus en plus vite. J'avais chaud, je n'en pouvais plus, je retenais mes cris, mais pour combien de temps ? Il introduisit un doigt puis deux. Mon dieu comme c'était bon, je me cambrai, lui intimant de continuer. Mais tout d'un coup il retira ses doigts me laissant désemparer. Il remonta vers mes seins puis ma bouche et vin se placer juste au dessus de moi. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable dans un moment pareil, il me pénétra. Puis il bougea, tout doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Quelqu'un poussait des petits cris, et ce quelqu'un c'était moi. Je griffai son dos, et lui mordis l'épaule. Il grogna mais ne dit rien et continua ses coups de buttoir. Au moment où je pensais ne plus pouvoir en supporter d'avantage mon corps s'envola jusqu'à flotter au dessus de son corps contre le mien. Puis nous criâmes ensemble, et il s'écroula sur moi haletant.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, avant qu'il s'écarte et roule sur le côté m'entrainant avec lui. Il regardait le plafond tout en jouant avec mes cheveux. Je n'osai parler. D'un coup il me regarda avec un sourire, ce sourire.

Quel est ton ma belle ?

La timidité repris le dessus mais je réussi à bégailler :

Angel….

Je venais de connaitre ma première vraie nuit, une véritable révélation…


End file.
